killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Kan-Ra
Kan-Ra is an ages-old sorcerer hailing from ancient Babylon and a playable character in Killer Instinct. Cursed to walk the earth a rotting corpse, Kan-Ra seeks to undo his affliction through whatever means necessary - and is more than willing to inflict a few of his own on the way. He is the bitter rival of Aganos, a golem sent by his previous lord to finish him off. Appearance Kan-Ra, owing to his curse, is emancipated and corpse-like, covered in tattered bandages along with Egyptian style jeweled necklaces and armguards. His skin has rotted into a dark grey-ish brown color and his teeth have decayed. A thin layer of gray hair remains along his jawline and the back of his head. He possesses a large knife among other articles of equipment under a sash on his side. His eyes glow bright blue, the same color as the magical energies in his stage. The bandages that surround him can move on their own to attack. Killer Instinct Season 2 Story Cursed to rot after a failed assassination attempt on his king over 2000 years ago, Kan-Ra endured for centuries by constantly balancing the curses he places on himself with the boons provided by dark magic and artifacts. His solitary goal: to gain knowledge that will grant him absolute power over all of mankind. After getting imprisoned by Maya’s order hundreds of years earlier, an Ultratech attack on Maya’s city accidentally frees Kan-Ra—releasing him back onto an unsuspecting world that’s full of new mysteries and ripe for his… dissection. He has been hunted by the war golem Aganos for hundreds of years, a beast tasked with his destruction by his old king. The two have clashed on several occassions, but neither have had any truly decisive victories over another. Extended Story Babylon, 559 BC: Kan-Ra is named Vizier, head advisor to the throne. Over his years of study in this position, he becomes fascinated with the King’s enigmatic royal guard – a living bronze statue – and the magic that keeps it alive. From all of Kan-Ra’s cautious attempts to observe and study the creature, he deduces that its power source could theoretically keep it alive forever. The thought of being able to study and learn until the end of time enthralls Kan-Ra and feeds his obsession for knowledge. Scholarly research in the royal libraries into past wonders and lost arts of magic fuels his ambition; Kan-Ra feels that as the smartest person in Babylon only he is qualified to rule. He seduces the King’s wife using a charm spell and begins setting in motion a plan to take the throne by using the Queen as his assassin. Lacking the power to control the spell effectively, it wears off prematurely. The Queen, thinking herself simply coming to her senses after being seduced by Kan-Ra, is overwhelmed by guilt, killing herself and leaving a note detailing her and Kan-Ra’s betrayal. Enraged, the King has Kan-Ra hunted down and captured by his royal guard, who brings a bloodied a broken Kan-Ra before the throne. The King summons his most powerful sorcerers and curses Kan-Ra with a withering rot- a painful dark magic curse that disintegrates flesh and organs slowly… painfully. Writhing in agony, rotting a bit more every day, Kan-Ra is exiled, he and his ambition doomed to wither away into nothingness. In exile Kan-Ra uses what little knowledge he has gained of magic to slow the rot. While the King assumes him dead, Kan-Ra’s intellect is focused on reversing the rot so that he can have his revenge. He tracks down sorcerers and occultists versed in dark magic, learning what he can. Unable to slow his rot further, he instead places upon himself other curses that work to offset the rot. He seeks out magical artifacts and talismans to ease the pains and ailments these layers of curses cause him, carrying them on him in ever-growing number; a magical balancing act of curses and boons at play throughout his being. Moveset Information in italics denotes information not provided in the in-game command list. * Combo Trait - Ranged Linkers: Kan-Ra can follow up certain ranged moves with his Spike Linker, bringing him closer and allowing him to continue his combos. * Instinct Mode - Curse of Drought: Kan-Ra's body begins leaking sand. This allows him to use Sand Jump, Sand Dash, Sacrifice and launch Tornado projectiles from Whirl without a Sand Trap. Kan-Ra can also Sand Dash cancel or Sand Jump cancel his normals on hit or on block. * Sand Traps: The majority of Kan-Ra's moves work in synergy with his Sand Traps. Sand Traps are conjured when using a handful of certain command attacks or special moves, and remain in place until utilized. Command Attacks * Sand Punt - (HK) - Kan-Ra strikes with a slow, heavy kick that stirs up a Sand Trap directly in front of him. * Sand Geyser - (Down + HK) - Kan-Ra raises a geyser of sand that acts as an anti-air and spawns a Sand Trap. * Dune - (HK while airborne) - Kan-Ra plummets toward the ground, causing a tidal wave of sand to erupt on both sides of himself. The size of the waves increases based on the height. Leaves behind a Sand Trap. * Sacrifice - (LP+MP+HK, requires Sand Trap) - Kan-Ra explodes into sand, harming himself and his opponent before reforming his body from his Sand Trap. Reversal attack. Hard knockdown. * Anti-Air Sting - (Down-forward + LK) - Kan-Ra summons a scorpion tail from the Sand Trap. On hit, leaves the Curse of Weight on the opponent for a short duration, slowing their movement and attacks. Launches opponents on the ground. * Sting - (Down-forward + MK) - Kan-Ra summons a scorpion tail out of the Sand Trap. On hit, leaves the Curse of Weight on the opponent for a short duration. * Antlion - (Down-forward + HK) - Kan-Ra summons a violent antlion from his Sand Trap. This can recapture airborne opponents. * Sand Jump - (Down, then jump in any direction while on Sand Trap) - Kan-Ra summons a hand to boost him into the air for a super jump. * Sand Dash - (Dash while on a Sand Trap) - Kan-Ra summons a hand to boost him into the air for a very aggressive low jump. * Alternate Attacks - (Back or down-back + MP or HP) - An alternate set of attacks meant for a closer range. Special Moves * Spike - (QCF+K) - A spike of sand rises from beneath the opponent, dealing damage and leaving behind a Sand Trap. Each strength tosses the opponent in a different direction. LK tosses the opponent violently towards Kan-Ra, MK tosses them slightly towards Kan-Ra, and HK tosses them away from Kan-Ra. * Swarm - (QCB+K, can be performed in the air) - Kan-Ra exhales a swarm of filthy insects that hover in place. Opponents can punch or kick these out of the way. One Swarm of each strength can be active at a time. Strength determines startup time and duration. * Whirl - (QCF+P) - Kan-Ra moves forward while spinning rapidly and will recapture opponents. Spinning over a Sand Trap will launch a tornado projectile and destroy the trap. Strength determines the distance traveled. The tornado projectile tosses opponents skyward and knocks them down. * Clutch - (QCB+P) - A long-range grab that causes a ground bounce. Each button extends Kan'Ra's bandages at a different angle. Hold a direction to change the slam location. Shadow Moves * Shadow Spike - (QCF+KK) - Kan-Ra summons a series of sand spikes that cover nearly the entire screen and collapse into a Sand Trap. * Shadow Swarm - (QCB+KK, can be performed in the air) - Kan-Ra breathes a swarm of insects that track the opponent but cannot change elevation. The ground version pukes the Swarm onto the floor. * Shadow Whirl - (QCF+PP) - Kan-Ra spins violently in place, striking the opponent up to ten times. Recaptures. Hold a direction to adjust position slightly while spinning. * Shadow Clutch - (QCB+PP) - A quick long-range grab that bashes the opponent against the ground five times. Switches sides with the opponent. Combo Openers * Dune - (HK while airborne) * Swarm - (QCB+K) - Kan-Ra exhales a deadly breath that opens a combo if it hits directly. * Whirl - (QCF+P) * Antlion - (Down-forward + HK) - Kan-Ra summons a violent antlion from his Sand Trap. This can recapture airborne opponents. Brings Kan-Ra to his opponent's location, allowing him to continue a combo when used as an opener. * Wrap Normals - (MP, HP or Down + MP) - These ranged normals have a special property, allowing them to cancel into the Spike Linker to start combos from a distance. Combo Linkers * Spike - (QCF+LK/MK or hold LK/MK) - A spike of sand rises from the ground with Kan-Ra appearing out of the sand right behind it. Ranged Linker that moves Kan-Ra in. * Swarm - (QCB+LK/MK or hold LK/MK) - Kan-Ra exhales a deadly breath. Damage Linker. * Whirl - (QCF+LP/MP or hold LP/MP) - Kan-Ra moves forward while spinning rapidly. Carry Linker. * Shadow Swarm - (QCB+KK) - Kan-Ra exhales a deadly breath. * Shadow Whirl - (QCF+PP) - Kan-Ra spins violently in place, striking the opponent up to ten times. Combo Enders * Spike - (QCF+HK) - Launcher Ender. A spike of sand rises from the ground, dealing damage to the opponent and leaving a Sand Trap behind. * Swarm - (QCB+HK) - Special Ender. Kan-Ra exhales, releasing a cost-free air Shadow Swarm. * Whirl - (QCF+HP) - Wall Splat Ender. Kan-Ra moves forward while spinning rapidly. * Clutch - (QCB+HP) - Damage Ender. A long-range grab. * Shadow Clutch - (QCB+PP) - Clutch Ender. Kan-Ra slams the opponent back and forth several times. Finishers * Ultra - (QCF+KKK) - Kan-Ra springs an elaborate trap, pummeling the opponent with a series of sand-based attacks and ferocious insects. * Stage Ultra - (QCF+PPP) - Only available on certain stages. Requires specific positioning in the arena. Stage The Forbidden Archive His stage is a small chamber featuring a decayed and bandaged woman's body lying on a stone alter, an orrery in the corner with a telescope on the opposite side pointed at a portal on the wall, large jars scattered about, small burning torches lined in a circle on the floor, a large golden statue against the wall, and a smaller alter with an unknown item atop it the center of the circle of lamps. The music playing in his stage features a traditional Middle Eastern sitar and a shamisen among the usual guitar and electronics. During an Ultra Combo, an afloat archive book activates a spell for a portal to open in the background, then the portal sucks every floating artifacts into it. Stage ULTRA: During an Ultra Combo, the victor would send his/her defeated opponent in the air, causing five artifacts to hit the defeated opponent before being sucked into the portal; afterward, the portal will disappear and the archive book will close. Ultra Combo: 32 Hits Trivia: During the slow music due to characters not moving, the samples from the Main Theme will play. Quotes Gallery Mummy 1.png Mummy 2.png Char3.jpg|The third character for Season 2 Kan-Ra concept.jpg|Kan-Ra Concept Art Kan-Ra - The Forbidden Archive.png|Kan-Ra's The Forbidden Archive igkYpxa.png JHmaV6h.jpg URIZBBv.jpg LP6u2eL.jpg 7guro1B.png EOdtVrm.png gqTq5vN.png DNQX72S.png ZJRCQAT.png Trivia *Iron Galaxy's Twitter has confirmed that despite the character's appearance, he is not a mummy. Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters